


【机龙短打】

by uyakayuuko



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyakayuuko/pseuds/uyakayuuko
Summary: 缺德天赋异禀直男机工x猛1龙骑，开苞（？）
Relationships: 机工x龙骑, 机龙
Kudos: 6





	【机龙短打】

  
天赋异禀直男巨根机工x(前)猛1龙骑

内含下药梗 猛1含泪做0 轻微迷奸

作者恶趣味 学步车 很雷 谨慎阅读  
  
龙肠谁用谁知道，机工吃了都说好(x)

  


↓warning↓

  
  


机工一睁开眼就看见龙骑像沙漠里快渴死的狗一样一脸饥渴舔着自己老二，小孩吸冰棍那样舔的咂咂作响。来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角牵出银丝，糊的满根都是，有些甚至还滴在了耻毛上面，黏在一起。整个柱身湿漉漉的，被口水和分泌的液体包裹了一层水膜，从窗户投过来的光微弱的打在阴茎上，隐隐透着一点亮光。

黑暗中龙骑被情欲填满的眼睛亮的可怕，假如是隔壁二次元死宅武士经常看的那种黄色小薄本，恐怕龙骑的眼睛这会变成了心形。

这不对劲。机工心里默默地滴下一滴汗。

龙骑是个基佬大家都知道，龙骑是个招蜂引蝶的主大家也都知道。龙骑虽是个没有节操对着脸好看的男性生物都能来一炮的手冲王，不仅每天通讯呗里高强度色图刷屏骚扰部队其他人，还老少通吃勾搭良家妇男试图NTR，但是龙骑也有自己的原则，doi只当纯一。

对，龙骑居然是个猛一。

据说龙骑器大活好技术佳，一番龙血之后打了俩龙炮还可以接着一发星龙冲，被龙骑猛1气息吸引想躺在龙骑身下的0数不胜数。

艾欧泽亚居然有1！

铁做的鸡笼可关不住水做的鸡，无1无靠的小0们恨不得排队把龙骑榨干。部队其他人几乎每天都可以看到喝到烂醉的龙骑带着漂亮男孩回房间。通常第二天龙骑会被整个部队追着打，因为实在是太吵了。龙骑后跳跑远躲避大家的追杀，还不停炫耀自己过人的技术。就连负责收拾烂摊子的老好人学者都忍不住破口大骂，混蛋狗龙骑总有一天会遭到报应的。

那么为什么这个猛1HQ现在正在给自己做深喉呢？机工翻着白眼想。翻白眼并不是他瞧不起龙骑鸡掰的性癖，而是这家伙的口活实在是太他妈的爽了。

龙骑的口腔又湿又软，收缩两腮时故意一夹比女人的穴还要紧。舌头在柱身上舔吮，时不时摩擦过冠状沟，还坏心眼的在铃口处用舌尖轻轻戳舔着模拟性交的动作。龙骑的口腔很热，温热的唾液给抽插提供了良好的润滑。狭窄的喉口黏膜紧密地包覆着机工的枪，茎头抵在喉头，每一次摩擦都伴随吞咽的动作狠狠一缩。龙骑嘴上卖力的服务着，手也伸到下面的囊袋处轻轻揉搓，色情的打着转。机工还是第一次被人这样认真服侍着自己的真枪，虽然有过为数不多的经验，本质还是个童贞的直男机工被口活熟练龙骑一吸，眼前发白浑身酸麻，还没来得及退出，憋不住一股脑交待在龙骑嘴里。

害。死直男机工射了龙骑一嘴，向后一摊进入贤者模式思考人生。人生第一次口交就这样给了个男人，还是个同部队的花花公子。平时关系也不算好，顶多见面打个招呼。至于龙骑那根龙肠自己也从来没有奢望过。毕竟龙诗之前热恋期的大环境下，这位龙骑对诗人都是爱给不给的大爷样。作为队友的优秀团副工具人和跑步加速器，机工已经看淡了肠子，能射爆就行。没有什么比射爆更开心的事情了。

虽然心里不痛快射在了男人的嘴里，爽也爽过了，慢吞吞开始擦拭自己下半身的机工拼命安慰自己。刚才那个爽得翻白眼打颤的人一定不是我。

龙骑卖力含完，还没有做到最后就被没定力的机工毫无征兆的射了一嘴。龙骑茫然地愣了一会，顺着本能慢慢的吞下机工射在他嘴里的东西。机工好久没有发泄过，又浓又腥，味道相当一言难尽。龙骑皱了皱眉，似乎被腥的稍微恢复了一点点神智，开始下意识的脱衣服。

龙骑脱下了平日繁琐的铠甲，由于发情的缘故，冰凉的铠甲也被龙骑身上的温度捂得有些温热。机工好奇的瞥了一眼龙骑的身材，看到脱掉盔甲的龙骑露出了一身保暖内衣。

草。(中日双语)

不是，你们龙骑士铠甲下面都穿保暖内衣……？？似乎倒也说得过去……毕竟在库尔扎斯做着高空跳跃的苍天龙骑，也是需要保暖的。

但是为什么龙骑染了个金属紫色的保暖内衣啊？机工脑内疯狂闪过吐槽，龙骑这审美像是被魔界花喷过一样，不是说基佬都很注意自己的外表吗？虽然艾欧泽亚的确有那么一小部分冒险者喜欢穿着奇怪颜色不像人的衣服去冒险……机工反思了一下，自己这种直男都不会染金属色做外观。他开始想象龙骑穿着一身金属紫保暖秋衣秋裤去勾搭小0的场景，真的不会萎吗？

可能这就是基佬之间奇怪的情趣吧。机工被震撼到说不出话，胯下的火枪也被这猎奇的画面波及到了。

被龙骑看软的机工懒散的瘫在床边看着龙骑脱了个精光向他走了过来。单纯从欣赏角度来讲，龙骑的身材是真的很不错。铠甲下面经久不见日晒的身体显得格外白皙，盔甲的缘故身上并没有很多其他近战职业那样密集的疤痕。胸前石榴色的乳头因为暴露在空气中微微挺立着。伊修加德的龙骑士们似乎都有着修长的体格，精瘦的腰杆和笔直的双腿，腹肌也是很标准，屁股意外的很翘，腿间有抬头趋势的穿心枪盖博尔格·天极尺寸也是很可观。

机工下意识低头看了看自己的胯间。嗯，自己的费迪南德·究极也不赖，没有给天钢机工房丢脸。

口交完的龙骑蹭过来，顺着机工的身体又舔又咬。机工刚刚过热又超荷，打完热弹后还在冷却。被龙骑服务得很舒服的机工决定随他去，反正我只要不被男人捅屁股，舔几口那老子还是钢铁直男，机工翘着腿二大爷一样边享受边想。

话不能说太早。龙骑刚开始还舔着机工的小腹，手里也敬业地套弄着机工的火枪。机工的分身被撸的又有了抬头的趋势，龙骑一边撸一边乱摸，给机工打手冲的手不安分地滑向了机工的屁股，对着他的屁股又揉又捏。本能感觉到了危机的机工一把抓住了龙骑向后探的手，及时阻止了自己的贞操危机。

两个1相遇必定有一个人得委屈一下。两1相遇谁都不肯当0的后果就是，开始拼刺刀。

机工很委屈，他太难了，从来没有这么委屈过，凭什么大晚上睡得好好的被男人吮醒，现在为了不被爆菊又得给人搓老二。握着龙根的机工悲愤交加，用惯了火枪的手一不小心用劲过猛，捏的龙骑“嗷”的一下叫出声。

这一下猛捏给龙骑差点没捏废，龙骑整个人都捏软了。原本精神的穿心枪盖博尔格也可怜兮兮的耷拉着。龙骑疼的眼泪都出来了，靠着床角开始抽搐。

我操。机工也差点被吓软，他差点握废了猛1龙骑的命根子。这可是要向全艾欧泽亚的0谢罪的！机工连忙扑上去查看龙骑的鸡儿，只见龙骑靠着床脚，眼泪都疼出来泪花，半眯着眼睛倚坐着吸气，手里还捂着萎了的龙枪。机工试探性的摸了摸龙骑的枪，还好，还是一个完整的根，没有被我握断，我又活了。

被内疚感包围的机工开始自我反思。龙骑好歹让自己爽过了，自己爽完后却差点握废了人命根子，这也太缺德了。出于礼尚往来，机工积极给自己做思想工作。真正的直男只要不被男人捅，捅男人那也算是直男。

这也不能全怪机工，龙骑现在前面暂时硬不起来，机工也不肯当0。稍作思索，机工也只能勉为其难奉献出老二，硬着头皮让龙骑爽一爽后面作为他尽职尽责口交的回报。

不得不说直男的脑回路是真的很奇特，机工铁了心想让龙骑也舒服但是又不愿意碰龙骑的兄弟。听说那么多人都想做0，死宅武士也说过好像男人后面用起来会很爽，机工觉得自己的巨枪还算尺寸可观，既然龙骑都可以那他也行，不就是干男人屁股吗，干就完了！

下定决心的机工定了定神，开始回想起从武士那里看到的两个男人抱在一起的小薄本。机工努力的回忆了一下，隐约记得好像要润滑……机工看了看四周，自己的房间布置的相当简陋，再说单身直男怎么可能会有润滑的东西啊。

啧。干男人怎么这么多事。机工只好往手心里吐了几口唾沫，往龙骑的穴口上涂抹。龙骑虽然这会仍然神志不清，但第一次被人开拓后面还是让他感到本能的不适。龙骑极不配合，不安地扭动身体，把机工好不容易伸进去了一点的手指又滑了出来。

“不许乱动。你怎么扭得这么骚？”机工为了方便，压着龙骑紧紧地抱在怀里给他做扩张。龙骑难受的乱扭，两个人贴在一起的阴茎小幅度的开始摩擦。拼刺刀比互冲来的更色，机工被龙骑乱蹭蹭鸡儿又抬起了头，磨人的很。气的机工顺手往龙骑的屁股上面抽了一巴掌。

突然被打屁股的龙骑发出了一声带着情欲的闷叫，配上气音听起来和浪叫没什么区别。龙骑的屁股打起来很有弹性，机工忍不住多甩了几巴掌。龙骑本身就很白，被欲望指染的身体透着熟透的粉红色。屁股被机工抽的有点发肿，清晰可见掌印也开始发红，雪白的屁股上几个掌印看起来更色了，白花花的，比女人的屁股还好看。直男机工觉得自己受到了精神冲击，他以前怎么从来没有觉得龙骑色呢？以后还是少去武士那里看他那些奇怪的捅屁股文学了。

龙骑第一次被开发后穴，还没有充分的润滑，穴道内又干又紧。机工沾着先前射出来的东西和口水试探性的开拓，被撑开的感觉似乎很不好受，龙骑手脚并用往前爬试图脱离机工的禁锢。恶趣味的机工看着龙骑艰难地向前爬了几步，又掐着他的腰拖回来，继续用手指伸进逐渐湿软的后穴来回搅动。后穴差不多勉强吃的下两根手指的时候，机工觉得差不多了，把龙骑下半身提起来弄成撅着屁股的后背位，茎头还坏心眼地蹭着穴口慢慢磨着，趁着龙骑还在收缩后穴的时候猛然捅了进去。

“啊！呜、呜啊啊——”龙骑毫无防备地趴着，突然被机工的巨根狠狠地干进来，仿佛一个灼热巨大的铁楔刺穿了龙骑的身体把他钉在了床上。后穴被突然打开，整个穴口的褶皱都被撑平了，下半身传来撕裂的感觉。龙骑觉得他整个内脏都被顶的移位，还伴有一丝反胃的压迫感，令他想吐。机工也不好受，他没想到龙骑会这么紧，像是一个头箍把他的火枪紧紧包住，一时间机工也被卡的进退两难。

“唔……这也太紧了吧！”机工满头大汗，这和武士的小黄本怎么不一样，不是捅进去之后下面那个人就开始一边洒水车一边爽的浪叫吗，为什么到他着光是插进去就已经这么难，根本动不了。机工被夹得也不好受，气的又拿龙骑屁股甩巴掌泄气，开始思考这会拔出来然后打晕龙骑跑路的可能性。

药效过了，龙骑涣散的眼神逐渐变得清明起来。自己只不过是陪了以前得罪过的小甜心参加他的私人酒会，喝了他递过来的酒之后就失去了意识，似乎和往常一样走到了谁的房间里面去度过浪漫的夜晚。龙骑的意识恢复了一点，身体很重，皮肤烫的要灼伤了自己，而且很疼，前面后面都很疼。

后面，很疼？龙骑茫然了三秒思绪才慢慢的飞了回来。龙骑发现他没有穿衣服，并且以一种撅着屁股极为屈辱的姿势趴在床上，屁股和后面的洞口伴随着撕裂感说不出的疼。还有人捏着他的屁股在用力耸动着，他被人给操了。

你妈的，为什么。龙骑很想大吼骂回去发现自己这会舌头都是木的，说不出话只能发出简单的声音。听起来像是在浪叫还不如不说话。意识回来了却身体软软的使不上力气，龙骑只好暂时维持这个脸贴床撅着屁股的姿势。

龙骑很绝望，早知道猛1也会被性侵，他就不该喝那杯似乎被下药的酒。自己猛1一世英名就毁在了不知道谁的手里。而且这个人技术差的要死，自己完全是被疼醒来的，真尼玛疼，也不知道有没有出血。  
可真是铁崽种。龙骑这会心里攒了三个极限技，等我身体能动了给你狗头就是一个苍穹龙炎。龙骑咬着牙愤愤地想。后面那根实在是太大了，毫无技术可言，单纯靠着蛮力和本能在一顿乱插。龙骑只好试图放松自己的后穴，趴着胡思乱想转移注意力好不让自己去感受体内的巨根。

机工丝毫没有意识到龙骑已经清醒了，还在卖力猛干。可能是巨根的天赋异禀，机工茎头顶过龙骑体内的一个凸点，龙骑猛然弹了起来，连着后穴也是突然缩紧。

操，这是什么感觉，龙骑被突然的快感惊得愣住了。整个腰椎都塌了下去，后穴又酸又麻，破开的疼痛过后伴随着快感包裹了全身。龙骑爽的磨蹭着双腿，脚趾也缩了起来。后穴被抽插出来翻着里面的媚肉，被打开到了极致，变成熟透的艳红。机工剧烈的摩擦让龙骑觉得身体已经上弹过热开始喷火，五脏六腑被搅得一团乱，后穴被快速的抽动摩擦的又痛又爽，体内突突跳动的巨根似乎还可以感受到上面的青筋和脉搏，更让龙骑脊背发毛。 

机工一边卖力地抽动着，手里还不忘捏着龙骑手感绝佳的屁股。每次顶过体内的某一点，龙骑会控制不住的痉挛，小穴也吸得更紧。硕大的茎头一次又一次撞击在前列腺上，分泌出来的前列腺液随着动作被反复推送，被挤出来顺着腿根往下滴。浅红的小穴彻底被蹂躏成了艳红，淫靡极了。

太爽了。怎么能这么爽。真不愧是用枪的老手，天赋异禀。找对了位置一下一发入魂，机工高频率负荷对着龙骑的前列腺就是一顿猛攻。爽的龙骑整个人都麻了，嘴都合不拢涎水也滴在床单上，舌头都无意识的伸出来含含糊糊地在呻吟。床单也高速抽插把穴口的淫液都打成了泡沫，密密麻麻的快感笼罩了全身，热潮一波一波不断涌来，龙骑终于忍不住，小腹一紧，射了出来。

机工被龙骑突然紧缩的后穴也榨地射了出来，后背位插得太深了，机工还没有来得及退出直接在龙骑体内射了出来。浓厚灼热的精液完全的射入了身体深处。龙骑被大量浓厚灼热的液体刺激地睁大了眼睛，自己像狗一样撅着屁股从后面耻辱的侵犯了，还被内射了……

还好机工还有点良心，知道这个东西不能留在体内，好心的帮龙骑抠挖出来。吐着白浊液体的红肿后穴一时间无法合拢，微微张着嘴，可以清晰地看到里面的嫩粉色黏膜，看起来更色了。

空气里的麝香味蔓延开来，带着情欲特有的味道。开了荤的火枪不争气的抬了头，机工用手搅着龙骑后穴，黏膜和水声发出叽咕叽咕的声音，熟红的内壁还反着水光。

机工觉得自己眼睛暗的快瞎了，这场景根本把持不住。龙骑被快感刺激的脑子糊成一片，感觉身后的人停住了动作，刚想翻过身看看到底是哪个混蛋把他操了，突然被强硬的压住了头，一把按到枕头上，后穴先是被一顿乱搅，手指还没有来得及拔出去，灼热的火枪又直接捅了进来一顿猛怼。

不知道高潮多少次，龙骑已经一滴都没有了，射出来的也越来越稀，直接开始干性高潮。半勃起的性器射的把身下的床单都摩擦湿了一摊，随着机工激烈的动作甩着。食髓入味的机工掐着龙骑的腰把人快做晕了，合不拢的后穴撑爆了，精液顺着腿流了一床单。

床单此刻一片狼藉，被龙骑还撕开了个口。两个人的体液混在一起，估计还有留下的汗。这床怕是废了，机工揉着太阳穴看着被他操晕的龙骑，干脆连人带床一起搬出去扔了，毁尸灭迹。

房间小的可怜，连清洗的地方都没有。机工也拉不下脸带龙骑去其他地方洗，被部队的人看到了指不定说些什么。机工咂了咂嘴，用脏兮兮的床单裹住龙骑打了个包，看着没有人注意，拖到龙骑的房间开门扔了进去。做完这一切的机工开了个速行又开着疾跑躲瘟神一样跑回了自己的房间。

爽也爽完了，机工跑了。擦着枪的机工匆忙收拾了一下，躺下就睡。也没有人记得昏过去的龙骑此刻还被包的像个粽子一样随意的扔在地板上，后穴流出来的精水弄脏了睡羊羊地毯。

至于有段时间用龙肠开玩笑的人，都差点被龙骑戳个对穿，那就是后话了。

-END-


End file.
